Episode 27B: Super Detergent
is the second half of the twenty seventh episode of Osomastu-san. Characters * Iyami * Dekapan * Dayon * The Sextuplets * Matsuyo * Matsuzo * Totoko * Hatabo Plot Iyami is going to a party when several kids unintentionally hit him with a ball. Annoyed that the ball stained his jacket, he kicks the ball into the sky and the angered kids further stained his suit with poop. Looking for a solution, he visits Dekapan and is given a "super detergent". Resuming his trip to the venue, Iyami meets The Sextuplets and is forced to bring them along. The Sextuplets get themselves drunk at the party and accidentally consume the super detergent, mistaking it as alcohol. When they get home, the effects of the super detergent kick in, and almost everything of the Sextuplets becomes transparent, with exceptions being their eyes, blood vessels and internal organs. After analyzing and discussing on their internal features for a while, they decide that they cannot get out of the room with their current status. On Jyushimatsu's suggestion, they start to paint each other: * Both Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu are painted ugly. * Todomatsu paints Karamatsu such that the only feature on his face is his sunglasses. After being complained by Kara and denying Kara's request to paint, Totty paints himself to be super-cute (with exagerrated eyes), causing Kara to comment that Totty "loves himself too much". (Ichimatsu is annoyed that such a comment comes out from Kara, who is even more narcissistic) * Osomatsu paints Choromatsu to be all-white, except for the phrase "Fappy" on his face, in green. * The other brothers fail to remember the face of Osomatsu, so they decide to paint a "stupid, pervy piece of shit" instead. However, they end up replicating Osomatsu's appearance properly, greatly irritating Osomatsu, because he realizes his brothers have equated him to a "stupid, pervy piece of shit". As the Sextuplets fight each other, Matsuyo interrupts. However, upon being questioned by Choromatsu, she fails to notice anything "strange" happening to her sons. The same goes for Matsuzo, and subsequently Totoko, Hatabo, Dayon and even Iyami himself. Realizing their cynically painted appearances are exactly how others usually see them, the Sextuplets burst into tears. Gallery Trivia * The luncheon Iyami attends is hosted by the "All-Japan General Association of Overbite" (全日本出歯総会) * The kid throwing poop at Iyami did it twice, one being when his friends are angered by Iyami's kicking their ball away, and the other being at the party, as the kid also has overbite and thus invited. * The internal features of the Sextuplets are as follows: ** All of Osomatsu's internal organs look like garbage. ** Choromatsu's organs are well arranged, especially the intestines, which look square. However, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu think that's boring. ** Karamatsu's heart is a disco ball (very much like Todomatsu's self consciousness in Episode 19C) ** Jyushimatsu's internal organs make up another face like their host, which prompts Choromatsu to comment "even his organs are Jyushimatsu". ** Todomatsu does not have a heart. ** Ichimatsu's heart appears like glass-made, and has a "fragile" warning label on it. A simple comment would cause it to crack. * This episode features one of the rare occasions when Iyami manages to identify each of the Sextuplets correctly. * Ichimatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes